Not broken, Just bent
by Ninja-Samurai-Assassin
Summary: Based on a real life story: A man walks into his home, and demands a divorce, not knowing or caring how much this could affect his wife. She knew he had been cheating on her, but she had her own reasons for accepting the divorce. Read the hardships of moving on, heartbreaks and falling in love all over again. One-shot. Fem!Romano.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamusta!**

 **This is just a one-shot that came to me when I was scanning my facebook homepage. I read it and was touched by the story… though, the story didn't have a happy ending, so don't expect much, but I did try to alter it a bit because I think it's too tragic.**

 **This is based on a real life experience, by the way.**

 **I know I should be updating my other story, but I can't let this idea drop. I really like this and I hope that you guys would appreciate it as well.**

 **NSA out!**

 **! #$%^ &()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

Antonio was walking through the streets of Spain. He is a doctor, working in a famous well-known hospital, and married to the ex-heiress of a large business in Rome, Italy.

He was nervous. Walking through the busy streets to his home. He was practicing what he was going to tell his wife.

He was planning a divorce.

He stopped at the entrance of his home and sighed.

"…shit." Antonio laughed. "For the first time, I don't know what to say…" he then sighed. "If only it was that easy"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Toni~" Bella, his own private nurse, purred. "Are you really going to do it?"

Antonio laughed and hugged her. "Of course, mi amore… I love you. I want to spend every waking day with you"

"But…will your wife agree? I remember she had this certain temper…"

Antonio shook his head. "I do not know"

"May I remind you that once you get a divorce with her, you will hurt her more than you have in these past 5 years" she giggled. "Especially when she learns that you have been cheating on her."

"I hope that would never come out or her family will have my head" Antonio shuddered. "She may act tough, but she has a soft heart. Her brother, on the other hand…"

SILENCE

"I remember the time you invited her to a party here in the hospital." Bella then laughed. "Everyone thought you were so lucky! What did Francis say? Just watching her is orgasmic? I swear everyone was seething with jealousy when they saw her…until she opened her dirty mouth and her hideous attitude came out."

Antonio pouted. "Hey, don't do that. I may not love her anymore… but that does not mean you should disrespect her"

Bella sighed. "Alright, I won't speak badly of her again" she wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck, giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you"

Antonio smiled and hugged her back. He then pressed her against the wall and connected their foreheads. "I love you too"

"Now, where were we?" Bella asked, smiling innocently at her boyfriend.

Antonio smirked. "I know where…" he said as he connected their lips again in a passionate kiss.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

He opened the door and walked through the hallways, looking for his wife. "Chiara? I'm home"

He then walked into his kitchen where he saw his wife frowning. She seemed so depressed.

"Chiara?"

Chiara Vargas looked up and saw her husband. She sighed, "What do you want, Antonio?"

Antonio hesitated for a moment. She hasn't used his formal name in a long time, it sounded odd from her. Nevertheless, he sat at the table, just opposite of Chiara. "I have a confession to make…"

Chiara tensed at his words and shifted a bit. She looks really uncomfortable.

"…I want a divorce"

Antonio waited for the outburst. The screaming, the hitting, the denial. What he didn't expect, was the composed expression on her face.

"why…"

Antonio paused. He had thought of a hundred reasons for this divorce, but he couldn't utter a single one now.

Chiara was waiting patiently for his reply.

"I'm afraid, I have fallen out of love with you"

Chiara nodded. "Give me a few days to think this over, but I am certain I will give you a fucking answer soon, bastard." she then stood up and went to their bedroom.

Antonio released a sigh of relief. He had thought that he would receive a violent outburst from the Italian, only to find out that she was very mature on the topic.

"I should've done this sooner" Antonio said gleefully.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower then went to his bedroom. He expected to see Chiara there but he saw no one. He searched the room, only to find out that she was in their son's room, stroking his hair.

Antonio's breath hitched. Once they were divorced, Tristan would live with his mother. He would never see his son every day after the divorce. That made him feel sad, but he would soon have another family. Hopefully, his son would understand. After all, he is turning 16 this year, already in High School.

"Chiara?"

"Antonio… I don't think I could fucking sleep in our shitty bed tonight, or possibly in a few days. I'll just sleep in the spare room. Don't bother to fucking argue, bastard, I've made up my mind"

She leaned down and kissed their son's forehead and left the room.

Antonio felt pity for the woman he once loved. Before he went to his room to retire, he crept to the spare room to see if his wife is alright. He heard crying from inside and sighed.

He laid on his bed thinking about the events that transpired that day. He was a bit sad that he had hurt his wife and was unable to atleast ease her pain, but he was also engulfed with happiness. His wife had acted maturely and seemed to understand his reason.

Which made him think. Did Chiara feel the same? Probably not since she was crying in the separate room. Then, why did she agree? Did Antonio make her unhappy or did she think she made him unhappy. This caused Antonio to frown a bit. She was a good wife. They had been married for 18 years, only the last 5 years did their relationship start to fall apart.

"Did she really love me?" Antonio asked himself as he drifted to sleep.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! $%^&*()**

Unbeknownst to him, Chiara was just outside the room. Tears were streaming down her face as she heard Antonio.

"Of course I did" she whispered, tears flowing harder. "More than you'll ever feel for someone like me…"

She then walked back to her room where she saw Tristan, awake and sitting on the bed.

"Mama, I think I am old enough to know that your marriage is failing"

Chiara gave him a weak smile and sat beside him. She hugged her son as he hugged back. "I know that, you bastard boy. How did you figure it out? Did you spy on your asshole of a father and I?"

Tristan laughed and shook his head. "No. I went to visit Papa in the hospital. Zio Gilbert and Zio Francis were acting weird, saying Papa had gone out and bought lunch when you obviously prepare lunch for us everyday. They seemed suspicious so I decided to play along. I took a wrong turn and saw him and his nurse…"

He looked at his mother who laughed. "Go on now, you're old enough to cuss now too"

He grinned. "fucking each other. It was the worst. I went back and pretended not to see anything. I wanted to tell you but I hadn't had the heart to. I love both of you but papa is being such an inconsiderate ass"

"Now, there's my boy" she giggled, holding her son close. "Your father just confronted me today. I admit, I was shocked when he said that. I wanted to scream, to hit him, to believe everything was just some fucking twisted dream, but there the bastard was, being a complete a-hole to your poor defenceless mama"

Tristan held his mother tighter. "No worries mama. We do not need papa. We could live with just the 2 of us"

Chiara was crying again. "You're a smart brat" she smiled. "I know that you know more than just you parents shitty divorce"

Tristan smiled sadly. "Yes. You taught me well"

"When the divorce is to be processed, we will go to Italy"

"To zio Felicaiano and zio Ludwig?"

"Never call him that, bambino. I still don't like that potato"

Tristan laughed. "Can't. I have to be respectful" he then sighed and watched the trees sway with the wind. "…Will you stand up and become the heiress again?"

Chiara shook her head. "No. That offer is dead the day I agreed to marry the tomato bastard"

"hey…"

"What now? Are you going to keep your weeping mother company tonight?" she asked sarcastically.

Tristan shrugged. "If you would let me, but that's not it. Why not make a list of stuff you want to do with Papa before the divorce is processed"

Chiara shook her head. "There's nothing… no, the bastard may be an ass, but I still l-love him, and if he seems happy with a slut then I'll just go with it…"

Tristan pouted. "Come on, mama! Even if it is just a few…"

Chiara stared at her son. "W-well…there are a f-few things…"

"That's the spirit! List them down tomorrow and present them to Papa."

"Thank you, mi bambino. Now, back to your room. I want you to pretend you do not know this, alright? I can't take shit anymore."

"No. I think I'll room with you"

Chiara raised a brow and chuckled. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing? A teenager still sleeping beside his mother?"

Tristan grinned. "Not if that mother is fucking hot!"

Chiara laughed. "Come here"

Both mother and son slept soundlessly.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

Antonio woke up. He did the routine. Take a bath, dressed in his doctor uniform, fix his unruly curls, and go to the kitchen.

As he entered, he saw his wife cooking. It smelled delicious. At the table was his son, reading a book. He chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Papa! I just fixed it!"

Antonio laughed. "You did? It doesn't look any different to me."

Tristan pouted. "Whatever"

Antonio chuckled again, grabbing a newspaper and reading.

"Both of you, take those off the table. Read later"

Antonio shook his head and chuckled. "Si, Chiara"

He folded the newspaper and kept it. He may not Chiara like he did before, but that does not mean he dislikes her. She will still be his little tomato.

Chiara then came into view. She was wearing a yellow dress with floral designs. It seemed to hug her body well, making her look sexy.

"You look really pretty today, Chiara. What's the occasion?"

Chiara blushed, making her the colour Antonio adored.

"I-I'm just going to the beach with a couple of friends…"

Antonio raised a brow. "Really? Say hello to the girls for me." He then chuckled. "And try to pick out as many guys as you please"

Chiara's eyes widened. Her heart ached. Di he just say that? Did he hate her so much? But instead of crying or yelling she simply pouted. "Whatever! You stupid tomato bastard… you think I can't get any guys! Prepare to eat your fucking words!"

Antonio chuckled. "Go. Enjoy yourself. By the way, I'll be arriving home late…"

Tristan raised his head from his meal and said, "I'm going to a party tonight!"

"Seems like we're all fucking busy" Chiara sighed.

Antonio and Tristan laughed, which caused Chiara to smile as well.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

"I'm so sorry Chiara…" Chiara's friend, Matilda said. She was seated beside Chiara with Natalia and Emil.

"I'll kill the Spaniard" Natalia growled, her fists clenching and unclenching at the thought.

"Don't please… he may be a bastard for-for breaking my heart, but I still…" Chiara cried again.

"You still have feelings for him… we understand" Emil said as Chiara practically thre herself at him and cried on his chest.

Natalia, Chiara and Emil had been bestfriends since they were kids. They did everything together. They went to the same grade school in Switzerland, high school in Canada, and college in America.

Matilda had been their high school friend when they were studying in Quebec. Later on, the four decided to go to a university in America, where Chiara had met Antonio.

Once Chiara stopped crying, she thanked Emil and sat down. "Hey, where's your bastard of a brother?"

Matilda just sighed. "He texted me that he would be late. Alice seems to be taking his time with…whatever they're doing"

Alfred is Matilda's half brother. They had the same Dad but different moms. Miraculously, he had made both their mother pregnant at the same day causing Alfred and Matilda to have the same birthday. Their father died though, and his wish was for his children not to bear his last name, so Alfred was named Alfred F. Jones while Matilda was named Matilda Williams. Long story short, Alfred became their friend in college since both he and Chiara had the same course, business.

"That's what the bastard gets for bagging a bitch" Chiara scoffed.

"Like you're one to talk, Chiara" a voice said. Everyone stared at the newcomer known as Francis Bonnefoy. Matilda's boyfriend and Antonio's bestfriend.

Chiara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, perverted bastard."

Francis seated himself beside Matilda and gave Chiara a sad smile. "I'm sorry for Antonio's stupidity. I can't believe he would do that, it sounds more like a stunt Gilbert and I would do…"

Francis had been pictured as a playboy throughout their college, but one thing everyone knew was that when the Frenchman falls, he falls hard. He would never love anyone but that specific person. They could see it in his eyes. The way he looks at Matilda adoringly, the love in those eyes, they were genuine.

"What can we do?" Chiara sighed. Her voice cracking a bit. "He doesn't want me anymore, I-I can't force him to stay with m-me if he doesn't w-want to a-anymore…I love him that much, the fucking bastard…"

"Don't worry Chiara, you'll find love again. I just know it" they turned around to see Alfred smiling and taking a seat next to Natalia and Emil.

"By the way, Francis, why are you here?" Chiara asked. "Antonio said there was a surprise inspection in the hospital that requires all doctors and nurses to be there. Plus, a seminar for those who wants to learn more about their profession"

Francis gave her a confused expression before sighing. "Oui. We were supposed to have an inspection today but it doesn't require all the doctors and nurses. Meanwhile, the seminar isn't until next week"

Chiara felt tears stinging her eyes once again. "He's with her…isn't he?"

Francis frowned but nodded. "I really do not see what Antoine saw in her. She may look nice but she has a black heart"

"Don't sweat it, Chiara. The asshole doesn't deserve you if he went for a slut" Alfred mumbled, a hand reaching for a burger.

"Precisely my point." Emil stated, watching in amusement as Alfred tries to hide a burger he just took. "A man who was a great wife and good kid that would leave both for some slut, is not worth your time and affection"

Chiara began to tear up but smiled at Emil. "If I wasn't married and you were not dating a hot chick from Hong Kong. I'd fucking ask to be your bitch"

Everyone laughed at that.

"I'm insulted, Chiara, Mon cher. You didn't think of me attractive enough?" Francis placed his hand on his chest, playing hurt.

Chiara rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well, It was hard when all you did was flirt with Matilda, bastard. All that came out of your mouth was Matilda." She coughed and made her voice deep. "Oh, how her eyes sparkle like Edward Cullen! Her hair is like a field of roses sprayed with yellow spray paint. I hope the mesmerizing beauty would look at my dashing face…Oh Matilda! Matilda, my love!" she then laughed, so did the others. "Do you really think I'd fuck up a great love monologue like that!?"

Francis squeaked. "W-where di you hear that!"

Chiara laughed really loud. "Bastard, I saw a video! You three assholes left the potato bastard's laptop at home, so I got curious. Clicked on some files, then I found this folder with pictures and shit of our college. So I scanned it then saw that video. I even saved a fucking copy of it in my laptop, in case I need to blackmail you guys…"

"There's more?!"

Chiara smirked. "Don't get me started, bastard"

Francis, for the first time in his life, blushed scarlet red. Matilda seems to be pleased by this because she began whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Now, Francis is covering his face with both his hands in embarrassment as Matilda grinned like a chesire cat, showing her French side.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Don't worry, Mon amour..." She whispered, but it was loud enough for their circle of friends to hear. "I think it was sweet…" she then kissed Francis's hair then took his hands in hers.

Chiara watched the sweet moment unfold before her. Matilda was her friend, and she really likes her, but she can't help but feel envious. She wished she had a love story just like what her friends had.

Matilda and Francis are engaged. They will be married in 5 months. Most preparations were already planned and all they needed to do was to send the invitations and decorate the church and reception venue.

Natalia was married to a Lithuanian accountant. Both seemed to have different attitudes and looked too different to even form a relationship but they had made it work. She said it just clicked.

Emil has a hot girlfriend from Hong Kong. She likes teasing him and he likes it when he has her undivided attention. Both likes the same things and seems to have the same hobbies as well. A match made in heaven.

Alfred had just recently stated that he bought a ring so he could propose to his girlfriend, Alice. They may have their ups and downs but they always got through it. Their attitudes are quite similar to that of Chiara and Antonio's, but maybe Alfred could be better. He would never cheat, he thinks of himself as a hero, so he would do no such mistake. Especially hurt someone he loves.

Chiara sighed. She loves her friends dearly, but they were just so lucky. She is so jealous of what they have…which was what she lost.

Was it my fault?

Am I growing old?

Did I fuck something up?

Why does this always happen to me?

Why are the people I love always leaving me behind?

Is it because I'm Chiara Vargas?

The unwanted child?

The heiress who threw away an opportunity to be with a man she loves?

…but didn't love her back?

Does the world like to punish me?

I thought I had a great life ahead…with a husband and a great child…

My life isn't considered a life anymore…

"-ra"

Huh?

"Chiara!"

Chiara snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at her friends. Each had an expression of worry. Only when she felt her cheeks were wet that she realized she had been crying.

Francis was immediately at her side, so was Matilda, Alfred, Emil and Natalia.

Francis, being the big brother figure, hugged her. "Shh… it's alright now… let it all out. There is no need to show how strong you are. It hurts, we know. Don't keep those emotions inside. Talk to us. Let is all out"

Without warning, Chiara bawled her eyes out. She finally cried the way she wanted to. Her friends were being so supportive and sweet that she could hold it in anymore.

"It hurts!" she cried, "It fucking hurts! Why did he do this? I thought he l-loved me! Was I not enough? Was I never enough? I feel so depressed! Why! What did that Belgian bitch have I don't! Is it because she's younger! Is it because she can satisfy him! I loved him so fucking much…"

Chiara suddenly went limp in Francis's arms. Her breathing was deep and she was turning pale. Francis was about to bark orders until Chiara stopped him.

"One month…"

Everyone looked at her in confusion. She smiled weakly at them.

"I was given one month before the divorce…a condition…I want him to make me feel happy…before both he and I leave…"

Matilda had tears in her eyes, so did Emil. Alfred and Natalia glared at the air and Francis gave Chiara an encouraging smile.

"Antoine may be my childhood bestfriend, but that does not mean I will instantly pick his side. You are my friend too, please remember that?"

Chiara leaned upward to give Francis a simple peck on the forehead. "Thank you Francis, you perverted wine bastardo"

Francis chuckled. "you want to go home?"

Chiara shook her head. "No. I-I'll be lonely. Just wake me up when you bastards are fucking done with the shitty beach"

Everyone nodded. "No worries Chiara" Alfred stated, "We'll be here"

Chiara smiled one last time before drifting to a dreamless sleep.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

"Chiara! I'm home!"

Antonio opened the door to see Chiara at the kitchen table, a pen in hand. She seems to be concentrating on something. He chuckled and went closer.

"Hola mi tomate! What are you up to?"

Chiara rolled her eyes. "What does it look like bastard? I'm finishing the fucking divorce papers"

Antonio wanted to squeal and hug Chiara in delight but decided to go against it. He was already hurting her, it would be rude to do that to her. He pretended to give her a sad smile. "You are? So what are your conditions?"

He saw Chiara held her breath. "First of all bastard, do not think I am one of those fucking women in your soaps that are bitches to their ex-husbands. I actually want you to visit your son and if you can't fucking call him. Even if it's just once a month, give him your attention! You hear me!"

Antonio nodded. "Of course. And even if you didn't tell me that, I'd still visit him"

Chiara nodded. "Second, I want you to know, that I have decided to return to Rome. America has nothing to offer me"

Antonio felt his body tense. "Y-you're leaving?"

Chiara nodded again. "Si, but don't worry. I won't force Tristan to come with me, but if he decided that he will, I would fucking force him on a shitty plane to spent the fucking holidays with a bastard like you"

Antonio released a sigh of relief, not noticing Chiara flinch at his action. "Alright, I can live with that"

"Third," Chiara bit her lip then gave a shaky sigh. "In this one month, can we pretend we weren't married but back to being students in our uni?"

Antonio was shocked at what he heard. "E-eh?"

Chiara swallowed. "I-I mean, could we replay our University life? Even if it was just as friend?"

Silence filled the room. Antonio watched as Chiara looked at the table, waiting for his reply.

'It's easy enough' Antonio thought but then Bella entered his mind. He promised he would treat her to dates for the next few weeks.

He gave Chiara an apologetic smile. "Sorry chica, no can do… I have a busy schedule. Could you just change it?"

For a moment, he thought he saw Chiara pale but shook his thoughts.

"U-umm then… could you carry me?"

Antonio was even more confused. "where?"

Chiara scowled at him. "What do you mean where?! I-I meant, would you carry me every morning, like on our wedding day…for half the month…dammit"

"Why?"

He saw Chiara twitch. "None of your business. It won't conflict your shitty schedule and I know you wake up before I do, so before you take a bath, carry me to the fucking kitchen like that. Got it bastard?"

Antonio thought it over. It sounded reasonable and he could still have his dates with his amore Bella. "Okay. I can live with that"

Chiara nodded. "Okay. Go rest, bastard. You better fucking be gentle, dammit"

Antonio laughed and entered his room, leaving behind a pale and hyperventilating woman downstairs.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

The next day, Antonio awoke. He was about to go take a bath until he remembered his deal. He sighed and went to the spare room where Chiara had slept, or to be more precise, been sleeping in since he announced the plans for divorce.

He went over to the woman who seemed to be so relaxed in her sleep. He smiled gently and moved to wake his wife up.

"Chiara…Chiara…wake up"

Chiara was a light sleeper. The simplest of noise could wake her up. She opened her eyes to see her husband smiling down at her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Chiara nodded and raised both her hands. She looks like a child wanting to be carried.

Antonio chuckled and held her up.

Antonio had to admit though. It was kinda awkward carrying his wife like that again. Not only that, she seemed lighter than when he last carried her on their wedding day.

"You seemed to have lost weight"

"w-what?" Chiara said looking nervous. Antonio wanted to ask but thought against it.

"You seem lighter than when I last carried you" he then chuckled.

Chiara's face felt hot and turned red, reminding Antonio of a tomato. "Are you calling me fat?!"

Antonio grinned at her then received a smack at the head.

He brought Chiara down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw Tristan drinking a glass of milk. Tristan looked surprised.

"Uh, Papa? Why are you carrying Mama? I-is she sick?"

Antonio chuckled. "No, Tristan. Why on earth would you think that?"

Tristan gave a nervous laugh as Chiara tensed in his arms. He didn't pay attention though. He gently set Chiara down and watched as she went to fix them breakfast.

"Aren't you going to take a bath, bastard?"

Antonio simply smiled. "No. I might as well help you with breakfast, since I'm already here"

Chiara's face turned scarlet. "W-whatever! You Tomato bastardo!"

Antonio chuckled as he helped Tristan in setting the table and both men went to help Chiara in cooking.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

Everyday, Antonio would silently observe his wife whenever they would do this unusual routine.

First he noticed the weight of his wife. She seemed so light. Like nothing was inside her.

Then, he noticed her whitening hair and the barely noticeable wrinkles. Was that because of him. He thought back on how many years they were married. 18 years of being together seems to take a toll on her. She looks older than he does, and he was 5 years older than her.

Next, he noticed how her tan skin had gotten paler. Did she have Anemia? He asked her that and she answered no, so he dropped the subject.

Lastly, he noticed how she easily tired she becomes. She seems to always be tired after a few steps of walking or cleaning. He was worried though, and asked her permission to examine her body which she refused.

One day, Antonio was given a break so he went to the lounge where he saw Gilbert, Francis and Bella. He smiled at the thought. He wanted to introduce Bella to his best friends so that the 4 of them could hang out.

He neared the table where he noticed Bella smirking, Gilbert looking at her emotionlessly while Francis was glaring at her.

"Hola!" he greeted, wanting to lighten the mood.

Bella instantly smiled and took his arm so he could sit beside her.

"Toni!" she exclaimed, giggling as she drew circles on his arms. "We were just talking about you!"

Antonio moved his vision from his girlfriend to his friends. "You were?"

Bella nodded excitedly. "Yes! I mentioned that Chiara had agreed to your divorce!"

Antonio nodded. "Yes. She did. And all she had was 3 conditions"

The three of them stared at him.

"And what are those conditions?"

"One, I should always give my son the proper amount of attention. Two, I won't interfere with her decision to leave America and return to Italy. Lastly, I would carry her every morning the way I did on our wedding day"

The last statement got the three interested.

"L-like your wedding day?" Bella stammered. She laughed nervously at the thought but inside she was fuming.

"That sounds sweet, Antoine" Francis swooned. "She did tell us your wedding day was the best day of her life"

That got Antonio's attention. "She said that?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja. Didn't you know? She may look like she doesn't care about the world, but she's a fucking romantic"

"I-I never knew…" Antonio admitted. 18 years of being together and he suddenly realised that Chiara seemed like a total stranger to him now.

Francis sighed. "Antoine, you may have been my friend since we were children, but Chiara is my friend as well. I don't want to see her cry again"

"S-she cried?!"

Francis nodded. "Oui. Matilda invited me to their beach party. I went and saw that everyone was comforting a strong Chiara. She didn't want to make us worry so she just let out a few tears, it wasn't until she suddenly started crying for no reason then suddenly was bawling her eyes out. It hurts to see a friend full of sadness…"

Antonio felt like he couldn't breathe. He promised he'd never upset Chiara. He promised he'd always be there for her. He promised to protect her.

In the end, it was him hurting her the most.

"E-excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom"

He left the table not noticing Bella seething with anger and jealousy.

Antonio washed his face and tried to compose himself. He never knew he had hurt her this bad. He thought it was mutual. How could he face her now?

He was about to walk back towards his table, but when he reach the corner, he heard his friends and Bella talking. He decided to listen for a while.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch. Antonio is mine! Stop making him return to her!"

He heard Gilbert laugh, but it was full of sarcasm. "Seriously? You think we were making things up so that Toni would dump you? You are wrong. What we said is the absolute truth. The awesome me doesn't lie"

"Oui, Chiara did love our dear friend. I do not know what he saw in you but I think he made a great mistake"

Bella scoffed. "Me? A mistake? The only mistake Toni had ever done was marrying that bitch!"

Antonio then heard a slap. He wanted to defend his girlfriend but Francis's voice had interrupted his thoughts.

"If anyone is the bitch here, it would be you. Seducing Antoine when you knew he was a married man."

"I did him a favour! His wife was a no-good rich brat with insecurities! Her heiress title was stripped off of her because she was a no-good person! She's useless without her money and title! Her looks? Sure, she's hot, but let's face it. Her attitude bites!"

Antonio flinched at her words. Is that what people saw her? Sure, now that she isn't an heiress, people had lost interest in her business-wise, but she was a caring person and a great mother. She was also a terrific wife…

Now that Antonio had thought about it, in this past few weeks, he had been feeling strange towards his wife.

Whenever their skin had made contact, he felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he sees her in pain, physically or emotionally, he gets worried. When she blushes like cute tomato, he feels happy and thoughts of hugging her and pinching her cheeks enter his mind. And, when he sees the rare smiles and laughs she makes, it was enough to get his heart racing and his face hot. He hadn't felt like this in years, even when he was with Bella… why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Don't you DARE comment about her that way, you slut!" Gilbert's voice was like warning bells in Antonio's head. "Just shut the fuck up! You think that her title was stripped off of her!? I promised not to tell but I can't take you insulting my brother's sister-in-law and my friend! She made that up so that Antonio wouldn't worry about her!"

Antonio was shocked but kept listening.

"What?"

Gilbert scoffed. "You heard me, bitch! She made it all up! Up until when Antonio proposed to her, she flew to Italy for a week to discuss the arrangements of passing the company to her brother! She said that she couldn't live a day without Toni and would gladly give up her inheritance a-fucking thousand times than not being able to see Toni! As for her attitude? Sure, she's a real pain but if you try to see her beyond what she says, she's a nice person. Gott! I hate judgemental people like you! I agree with Franny, I don't see what Toni saw in you because all I see is NOTHING!"

After that long speech of Gilbert's, it was plain silence. Antonio was still shocked at Gilbert's words.

Chiara sacrificed her title, fame and fortune…to be with him? A normal doctor who everyone in class said wouldn't even be able to graduate?

I remember rubbing it in those students and professor's faces when I finally finished Medical school. And, while I was up on the stage… it was Chiara sitting on the front row, clapping lazily but when you look in her eyes, you could see the pride she had and the adoration in it.

She was the valedictorian in their college…she had an aspiring future ahead for her, and she still had chosen me?

Antonio stepped out of the corner. The 3 people looked at him before he turned to give them a smile.

"So, what did I miss?"

He saw Gilbert and Francis release a sigh of relief and Bella began to walk towards him.

"Toni~" she whined, there were tears in her eyes. "Gilly and Franny are bullying me! They kept on saying things about Chiara! I'm different from her! Why can't they accept that? Waah!"

For a moment, he heard Gilbert mumble "we know how different you are" but chose to ignore it for the time being.

He glanced down to his girlfriend giving him a pout, but what he saw was Chiara pouting at him instead. He blinked a couple of times before he saw his girlfriends once more. "You really shouldn't pout…"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But I thought you said I look adorable when I do it…"

Antonio furrowed his brows. "I don't know why, but Chiara's pout seems cuter though, plus pouting doesn't suite you, and scowling and smirking. I don't think there's anyone out there who could beat Chiara at being cute in those categories" Antonio was just speaking his mind but he failed to notice the anger building inside Bella, as well as his two bestfriends, smirking at the scene.

"Are you saying that your wife is cute?"

"Si, Chiara can be very cute sometimes. Especially when she blushes. She turns into this tomato, and she would scream and hit me when I tell her that then later on, she would give me a real tomato as an apology"

"Antonio!" Bella screamed, seeming to have lost the will to act as the perfect girlfriend. "You're with me, remember! Stop thinking about that fucking Slut and pay attention to me! She's a nothing! A whore who wants to steal attention!"

Antonio was loss at words. So, this was her real attitude? They have been together for 5 years and only now did he realize that this girl was not what he thought she was.

"…I'm going home"

Bella stood there, stunned. Did Antonio just…leave her?

"A-are you breaking up with me?"

Antonio shrugged. "Si. I don't like people who disrespects my wife" as he headed towards the door he paused. "By the way, Chiara was better in bed than you ever will. Just so you know"

He then left, but he heard the faint laugh of both his friends.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

Antonio went home to see Tristan sitting on the couch, hands on his head. He looked like he was stress.

"Tristan? What's wrong? Where's your mother?"

When he saw his son look at him, he noticed Tristan's eyes were red and puffy.

"Papa! Oh something terrible had happened!"

This alarmed Antonio. "What happened mi hijo?"

"Mama…was packing her bags for her flight when…she suddenly stopped…I looked at her and she was staring at nothing! I called her a few times then she suddenly held her chest and began to hyperventilate. She kept saying she couldn't breathe then I called the hospital hoping you were there but they said you went home! So I waited so…papa!"

Antonio held to sobbing teen in his arms. "What is your mother's sickness?"

Tristan gave him a confused look before realization hits him. "Y-You didn't n-notice?"

Huh?

"What are you talking about, Tristan?"

Tristan began to cry harder. "Mama…has cancer…"

Antonio felt like drowning. Chiara, his wonderful, sweet Chiara…has cancer…

"H-how did you…"

Tristan shook his head. "I saw Mama reading a piece of paper and looked depressed so I decided to peep…then I saw that she has…"

"When?"

Tristan cried even harder. "The day you asked her for a divorce"

Antonio's heart plummeted. No wonder she looked so depressed that day…

"Where is he?"

"The hospital where you work…"

"Come on. Let's so see your Mama"

Once they were in the hospital, he quickly looked for Francis or Gilbert.

"Francis! Gil!" Antonio called when he saw them coming out of a room.

They looked at him with blank faces, which worried Antonio.

"Have you seen Chiara? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Gilbert sighed. "I'm sorry, my awesome friend, but Chiara is currently in a bad state"

Antonio's eyes widened.

"Oui. When she was admitted inside the hospital, she looked so fragile. We did everything we could, now it's all up to her"

"Meaning…?" Tristan said, anxiety building up in his body.

"She's in a coma"

Both men froze at the news. It was hard to accept something like this, especially with someone who had been a good person like Chiara.

"…why…"

Everyone turned their attention to the crying teen.

"Why?" he repeated, as he turned his gaze towards his father's. Anger was clearly written all over his tear covered face. "You're a doctor, right? How could you let this happen?! Did you hate mama so much that you wanted her to DIE?! Didn't you even notice anything changing with her? Or are you too busy fucking your office slut! Why, dammit! Why didn't you choose us! You chose your whore than the woman who spent 18 years with! You're such a bastard!"

And with that, he ran.

Antonio was stunned to the bone. He couldn't move, he felt like fainting. He couldn't breathe again. He could vaguely hear someone call his name but he didn't care. Thoughts were suddenly swarming inside his mind, invading what little sanity he has left.

My son is right…

How could I have been so stupid?

Didn't I finish Medicine to help those in need?

How could I have not noticed her symptoms?

Or didn't I care enough?

I did ignore her for the past few years…

What kind of a husband am I?

It's my fault she's in that state….

All

My

Fault

…

"-io"

Huh? Is someone calling me?

"Antonio!"

Antonio snapped out of his trance. We watched the worried expressions on his friends' faces. He felt something wet stream down his face.

"Eh? Since when did I started crying?"

Even though he tried to be his cheerful self, he cannot control the cracking of his voice or the non-stop flow of his tears.

Francis and Gilbert had offered to get Antonio somewhere to cool off.

He let them drag him to…wherever they could think of. He was too upset with himself to even care.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*() **

A few days after the incident, Chiara awoke in a hospital room.

She scanned the perimeter before releasing a shaky sigh. It was a white hospital room but at the side of her bed lay gifts from her friends, including Francis and Gilbert, and a large vase filled with flowers from Feliciano and Ludwig.

'So I guess it's fucking time' she thought to herself as she relaxed.

She remembered that she was supposed to be going to Italy, but she got tired and emotional that day that she blacked out. She couldn't remember how she got in the hospital but deduced that Tristan might have called the ambulance since he was always the first one home.

She then thought of Antonio.

Is he happy now?

Does he know?

Does he care?

Where is he?

She couldn't help but release a tear at the thoughts. She loves him so much that it's tearing her apart.

"Chiara?"

She turned to see who was at the door.

Her eyes widened. "w-what are you doing here?!"

Antonio smiled. "I'm here to take care of my wife"

"B-but the divorce…!"

Antonio chuckled. "I cancelled it"

Chiara was at a loss of words. "W-why?"

"Because I think I've fallen for you once again"

Chiara started crying. "You fucking bastard! Stop toying with me?! You were supposed to be with your slut so you could be happy!"

Antonio laughed. "I already am happy, with you and Tristan by my side"

"B-but I have cancer! I might fucking die soon. You need someone to support you and not leave you like I will, dammit!"

"I won't let you die" Antonio said, holding Chiara's hands in his. He looks determined and confident in his statement. "We will get through this together. Just like in our college days, si?"

Chiara cried harder and hugged her husband. Crying into his chest. "You're such a bastard…"

Antonio hugged her back.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

"Thanks for talking sense into papa" Tristan said, watching his parents hug each other.

"No problem. He just needs a little boost from the awesome me!"

"Plus, he's an air-head. I doubt he could have figured it out on his own"

"Which reminds me!" Gilbert announced. "What happened to the Belgian slut?"

Tristan grinned. "The question is, what DIDN'T happen to her"

Francis and Gilbert stood there shocked as Tristan showed them an emblem of the Vargas family.

Poor Bella seemed to have troubles with the Italian Mafia.

"Courtesy of zio Feliciano, by the way" Tristan laughed, as he entered the room to join his parents.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

 **First of all, I have nothing against Belgium. I just need an antagonist.**

 **Second, in the real story, when the husband got home to tell his wife about the cancellation of the divorce, she had already died.**

 **Third, the professions they have are totally my idea, so I don't know what the husband did for a living.**

 **Fourth, I hope everyone understands the meaning of the story.**

 **Lastly, I hope you readers enjoyed reading it.**


	2. Note

**Hey guys!**

 **I just want to say Thank you for those who followed, favorite and reviewed!**

 **I totally appreciate it, since this was my first one-shot.**

 **For those who reviewed...**

 **ScarletThePanda: Thanks! It means a lot!**

 **yulitowers: Really? I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. I'm sorry if it did... Wasn't my intention though.**

 **Anyway, I love you guys!**

 **And for those who just read it, I appreciate that you guys took the time to read this!**


End file.
